After HKU
by nightstarry842
Summary: Saat Hibari dan Dino dihadapkan dalam kebingungan memilih pasangan hidup masing-masing atau memilih untuk bersatu?


^^" FF pertamaku! Happy Reading all!

* * *

After the H K U

"Yo, Kyoya!" Panggil seorang pria berambut pirang keemasan, seorang pria yang mendapat julukan Bucking Horse itu sedang berada seruang dengan komite kedisiplinan Namimori bernama Hibari Kyoya yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinan tinggi, rambut hitam pendek dan mata _death glare_ mendukung sifatnya yang galak. Hibari membalik kursinya sehingga membelakangi pria bernama Dino yang merupakan seorang pangeran dari Cavallone Famiglia.

Dino menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bingung dengan tingkah laku "murid"nya. Sejudes-judesnya Hibari, dia akan menjawab sapaan Dino walaupun hanya dengan "hmp".

"Kyoya? Hei, Kyoya?" Panggil Dino berkali-kali namun si "murid" tetap menatap kosong kearah jendela sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Kelihatannya _mood _Hibari saat ini benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Hening. Kata itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana saat ini. Sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak kedatangan Dino ke Jepang hanya untuk menemui "murid" tercintanya (atau mungkin orang yang ia cintai?) tetapi malah disambut dengan _mood_ jelek sang "murid".

"Haneuma," Hibari mulai angkat bicara, membuat Dino tersenyum lebar karna dapat mendengar suara Hibari lagi. Hibari bangkit dari sofanya dan memutar badannya agar berhadapan dengan Dino.

"Ikut aku ke atap," Perintah Hibari

"Apa? Ke atap? Mau bertarung? Aku datang ke Jepang untuk memuaskan dirimu yang ingin bertarung?"

Hibari tidak menghiraukan perkataan dari pria berambut pirang itu, entah mengapa sekarang Hibari ingin ditemani seseorang untuk berbicara tentang sesuatu yang melilit-melilit otaknya dan mungkin Dino adalah seseorang yang terbaik untuknya.

"Jadi? Kau kesini bukan untuk mengajakku bertarung?" Tanya Dino saat mereka sudah ada di atap sekolah. Hibari membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menopang kepalanya sedangkan Dino lebih nyaman untuk duduk bersila disebelah Hibari.

Hibari menatap langin yang penuh dengan awan lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Haneuma, kau pernah jatuh cinta, kan?" Tanya Hibari sedikit ragu-ragu karna dia tau kalau kepribadiannya tak cocok untuk membicarakan topic tentang "cinta". Dino juga sedikit terkejut mendengar muridnya bertanya soal "cinta", dia jadi cemas kalau-kalau Hibari akan membicarakan kalau Hibari sedang jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain dirinya.

"J-jatuh cinta ya….. Pernah sih. Memangnya kenapa? Apa Kyoya sedang jatuh cinta dengan…. Seseorang?" Hati Dino berdebar cukup kencang saat menanyakan apakah Hibari sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang.

"Si Herbivore. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Jawab Hibari tanpa ragu-ragu menyebut nama bosnya.

_*JEGGEEERRRRR!* _Dino seperti tersambar petir saat nama Tsuna disebut dalam ucapan Hibari. Saat itu juga rasanya Dino ingin segera pulang kerumah dan mengurung dirinya dikamar seorang diri -_-

_Kriing kriingg..! _Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi_. _Hibari bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan pergi tanpa mengacuhkan Dino, entah kenapa hari ini pikiran Hibari sangat sangat error.

Sebuah jari memainkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam, membuka tutupnya dan menutupnya kembali. Dino, pemilik kotak itu yang sedari tadi menghela napas berat berkali-kali karna tidak bisa melupakan kekecewaannya saat mengetahui Hibari menyukai sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri, Tsunayoshi.

"Bos? Ada apa?" Tanya Romario, tangan kanan Dino yang sangat setia.

"Romario, kau kenal dengan Hibari bukan?"

"Ya. Yang selalu membawa tonfa itu? Bukannya bos akan menyatakan perasaan bos padanya?"

Dino menghela napas lalu membanting punggungnya ke sofa. "It's canceled."

"Eh ? Kenapa di batalkan?"

"…. He loves someone else... Romario, boleh minta bantuan?" Tanya Dino dengan nada memelas

Romario tersenyum dan membungkuk. "Apapun untuk anda, bos."

"Kalau….. Aku tidak bisa membuat Hibari menyukaiku dalam jangka waktu 1 minggu…" Dino menunduk. "Ingatkan aku untuk membuang cincin yang berisi harapanku ini"

Gomenasai kalo Gaje! ini FF buatan saya yang pertama ^^ Kalo ada kekurangan tolong kasih tau ya! hehehe

BERSAMBUNG!


End file.
